Prophecy Breaker
by calikocat
Summary: Sequel to Demon's Kin. Xander goes to Japan for Yusuke's wedding. And Koenma has discovered something about Xander. Hiei/Kuwabara, Yusuke/Keiko Now COMPLETE. Look for sequel: Child of the Hellmouth.
1. Prologue

Prophecy Breaker  
calikocat  
word count: 1958

Disclaimer: All things Buffy are Joss things, all things YuYu are Togashi things. I own neither, and can only lay claim to my ideas. I'm merely a fan with far out and strange ideas who likes to mess with things and cross worlds over.

XXX

The house was quiet, with the exception of his Mom bustling about downstairs. He wasn't sure what to think of this new side of her. Without Tony to hold her down Jessica Harris was a completely different person. She went out, she went shopping…she had fun. It was weird.

When she wasn't having fun, she was working, with hardly any down time in-between. He was afraid she was going to crash. Like the reality that Tony wasn't coming back hadn't really sunk in and she was trying to live life to the fullest before he stumbled back into their lives.

He was afraid of that too, a little, but Jessica hadn't seen the confrontation between Tony and Yusuke. Tony wasn't coming back. He didn't know where the old man had gone, and he didn't care, but the fear on Tony's face had been clear as day. Yusuke rocked!

Xander snuggled deeper into the covers, as there was no reason to get up. Buffy was in LA with her dad and Willow had gone to New York with her parents for some kind of smart people seminar. Which was okay, he'd be fine on his own. On his own…this would be the first summer without Jesse.

Xander gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to think about that, it would lead to thoughts about all the things he and Jesse would never get to do ever again. Though he really couldn't help but wonder…if things had happened differently…if Jesse had made it…How long would he have lasted? Jesse's survival instincts had always been close to zilch. He wondered if Botan had escorted Jesse across the River Styx. Did Jesse like Heaven? Maybe Botan could tell him? Or was that even allowed?

He sighed heavily and flopped over on his back. Not thinking about anything was hard. His mind just wouldn't be still, it kept rolling around and tossing memories back and forth. It was like a little kid full of sugar…kinda scary actually.

His thoughts bounced meaninglessly until his mind settled on prom night. The party at the Bronze had been fun; they had all partied till they couldn't stand anymore, much less walk home. It was a good thing Giles and Ms. Calendar had cars, otherwise they would have ended up sleeping at the club. Buffy had danced, partied like everyone else…but she was different. Slightly detached, but it was understandable, what with the dying.

That had been a major suckfest. He still wasn't sure what he had been thinking…going into a Vampire's lair and forcing it to do something it didn't want to do. There had only been a mantra of 'gotta save Buffy, gotta save Buffy' going on in his brain on the way to Angel's. He had no idea what he would say until he got there.

~  
"I know you can find this Master Guy, he's underground right? Take me to him."

"You're way outta your league kid. The Master will kill you before you can even breathe; if you're lucky. Big brother isn't here to save you, by the time the Mazoku finds out you're dead the Master will have opened the Hellmouth." Angel had looked smug then however he took a step back when he saw the resolve in Xander's eyes.

"How can I say this clearly?" Xander whipped the cross out; Angel flinched and took another step back. "I hate you; but at the end of the day what you are doesn't matter. Human, demon, vampire, dog, coward, it doesn't matter because Buffy has a great big ol' yen for ya. And if you love her the way I do…you won't sit here on your moldy vampire butt and do nothing."

~

He still couldn't believe that Angel hadn't wanted to go…and what was with that whole 'I have no breath'. Didn't talking require air? And Angel definitely had talking down, so why couldn't he do CPR? Was it just a weird vampire thing? Like an anti-handshake? Great, he wasn't making sense in his own head again, he hated when that happened.

Still…he was glad he was able to save Buffy, even if she was a little freaked about the dying thing. It felt good that he was able to give her something most people never got. A second chance at life…most people did not include his brother who was currently enjoying his third chance.

A smile finally stole across his face and he wondered if he should give Yusuke a call. He wouldn't mind if Xander came earlier than planned…would he? Did he really know his brother well enough to just invite himself? Yusuke said he would call…but well…it was boring with no Willow and no Buffy and no vamps...and no Jesse.

He slid the compact out from under his pillow; he kept it there at night right next to the dagger Giles had given him. He opened it and pushed the buttons for Botan's code. Evidently his communicator could only contact Botan and Yusuke, which was fine. The small screen fizzled and suddenly Botan's face appeared on it.

"Moshi moshi."

"English Botan."

"Xander! How have you been?"

"Not bad all things considered."

"Which would be?"

He pouted at her, hoping the effect wasn't lost due to the small screen. "Do you think Yusuke would mind if I came early?"

She smiled and giggled. "Of course not; I know for a fact that he can't wait to show off his cute little brother."

Xander groaned. "Geeze…he hasn't been bragging has he? I really hope he hasn't been bragging. Everyone will be so disappointed."

Botan giggled. "I doubt that, you really are special Xander. Everyone can't wait to meet you…well I'm not sure about Hiei. He's the hardest to read. For a long time no one thought he even liked Kuwabara…" She looked thoughtful. "But these days they're practically glued at the hip and happily mated."

"Right…so I should call Yusuke and ask him myself."

"If you want, but don't you want to spend some time with your friends?"

Xander shrugged. "They're kinda not in town and hanging out with Giles always ends up with me working with musty old books. I do that enough when the world is ending."

She gave him a serious look then, as if she were about to ask him about the recent almost apocalypse. Instead she shook her head and smiled. "So give Yusuke a call and I'll clear my schedule. How about the day after tomorrow? I'm not doing much then."

"Sure, I can be packed by then. If Yusuke is okay with it…but there is something I'm worried about."

Botan blinked at him. "What would that be?"

"I can't speak Japanese."

Botan laughed. "That's not a problem. We have a nifty little gadget that fits inside the ear and presto, you can understand and speak any language."

It was Xander's turn to blink. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Why do you think Yusuke's English was so good?"

"…I hadn't really thought about it…that's kinda creepy."

"No worries, it's harmless."

"Somehow I don't feel a bit comforted."

Botan laughed again and waved him off. "Give Yusuke a call and get back to me."

Xander's eyes widened. "Geeze, what time is it there anyway?"

"Ah well…I'm not actually in the human realm right now. But it's around eleven pm where Yusuke is. He should still be awake."

"Thanks Botan."

"See you soon."

He smiled and ended the call. It was another minute before he dug up the courage to call his brother…but boredom won out and he punched in the code. The screen fizzled like it had the first time and then Yusuke appeared.

"Nani?"

Xander did a double take. "Uh…hi?"

"Xander!" Yusuke exclaimed before disappearing from the screen. Xander heard some rustling around and saw a room whiz by on the small monitor before he reappeared and poked something into his ear. "Sorry about that. I wasn't wearing that language thing Botan gave me."

"Yeah, she told me about those."

"It came in handy while I was stateside. So what's up?"

"I don't wanna push or be a burden, and I know I can be annoying sometimes. But can I come over early? It's just that Willow is in New York and Buffy is in LA and there is NOTHING to do here. And Mom is so chipper that it's getting creepy. AndImlonelyandwannahangoutwi thyoubeforethebigday."

"Did you breathe at all when you said that?"

"It's a rare Sunnydale talent. You should hear Willow in babble mode. She is the babble master."

"I think I'll pass on that." Yusuke chuckled and gave Xander a thumbs up. "If you don't mind working part time you can come hang out."

"Work? You mean that thing that makes all adults cranky?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I help Keiko and her parents in their shop…you'd call it a diner or restaurant."

"You won't make me cook right? I can make sandwiches and instant noodles, and that is the extent of my culinary skills."

"We'll start off small, you can wash dishes, and it won't be all the time. We have to have time off for the wedding and we'll need to get you fitted."

"Fitted? Does that mean like traditional robes?"

Yusuke laughed. "Only Keiko, our mothers' and I will be wearing traditional clothes and that's only for the ceremony and family dinner. I'll change into a suit for the reception. Guests and family get to wear regular formal clothes."

"So I have to wear a suit. I guess I can live with that." Xander grinned. "So Botan told me she could come get me the day after tomorrow; that good for you?"

"Sure, I'll air out the guest room in Mom's apartment. We'll stay there for now."

"What about the Honeymoon?"

"One thing at a time kid; we'll figure it out."

"Not a kid."

"Right." Yusuke laughed. "See you in a couple of days Xander."

"Later." Xander grinned like the excited teenager he was and called Botan back.

She flickered on the screen, her face was in profile and she was making a face at someone off screen and sticking her tongue out at them.

"Uh…Botan?"

She faced the screen and grinned. "Sorry, I was preoccupied." There was a murmur off screen, it was Japanese so Xander had no idea what was being said. Botan laughed and waved the person off. "I'm not talking to cute human boys to make you jealous, honest. It's Yusuke's younger brother, he wants to come to Japan early to get to know everyone before the wedding."

"I'm right here."

Botan's attention returned to him. "Sorry about that. Mukuro was only teasing."

"Right…so Yusuke said it's cool if I come early."

"Wonderful. I'll be there at three in the morning on Monday."

Xander stared at her. "Why?"

Botan giggled. "There's a fifteen hour time difference Xander. Even though it will be three in Sunnydale it will be six at night in Tokyo."

"Time differences are evil."

She giggled again and waved. "See you later Xander." Her image fizzled out and the screen went blank.

"Geeze…" He lay there for a few minutes before flinging the covers to the floor. "I gotta pack…" Xander looked around his room in dismay before going to the door and stepping into the hallway. "Mom! Have you seen my suitcase?"

XXX


	2. Chapter 1

Prophecy Breaker  
calikocat  
word count: 4070

XXX

Yusuke searched the darkening street for what felt like the hundredth time. All he could see was his own reflection growing more apparent in the glass of the shop window. He absently wiped the table he was supposed to be cleaning and frowned. Patience was not something he was known for.

"Staring at the window won't make them get any here faster Yusuke." Keiko called from behind the counter as she filled two plates with steaming food and set them aside to cool. "Come eat your dinner, our last customer is almost done, the tables can wait."

Yusuke smiled and made his way back to the counter, briefly checking on their last customer. "Guy say's the food is good as always."

Keiko nodded. "Of course." She set a plate in front of him before sitting on his left and bringing her own plate within reach. "You've been anxious all day."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologize. I think it's cute." She grinned at him when he snorted. "It's not often the great Yusuke is so nervous he can't sit still more than five minutes." He gave her a sharp look before digging into his food. "Seriously Yusuke, what are you so worked up about?"

Yusuke swallowed and pushed his plate away. "I don't know. Just a feeling...Xander and I haven't talked much since I came back."

"And?"

"Keiko...I can't help thinking I'm not cut out to be a big brother-OWW! What was that for?!" He glared at her as he checked the back of his head for serious injury.

She matched his glare with one of her own. "Don't worry, you're not bleeding. Now stop being such a baby and tell me what's really bothering you."

"Crazy woman."

"I'm waiting."

"Fine, fine I'll tell you. Every time we talked, except when he asked to come early, I got the feeling that he was hiding something. The first time he called he was nervous and babbled about birthdays, clowns and nightmares. He didn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Maybe he had a bad dream about clowns?"

"Come on Keiko, that's too logical. He lives on the mouth of hell, there's no way it would be that simple."

"So find a way to bring it up. Ask him if he wants to go to a circus some time. Don't look at me like that, it's a known fact that older brothers take their younger brothers to the circus."

Yusuke shook his head. "That wasn't the only time he was weird. The next time he called he asked if I knew of any demons that could turn invisible, said it was for some research project for Giles. That's a lie if I ever heard one. Then I called him a few days ago and there was this god-awful wailing in the background. Xander said it was the music of pain but wouldn't say anything else about it. He sounded upset, but kept evading my questions."

"Boy's are good at keeping their emotions close. He probably got his heart broken by a girl."

"What makes you think that?"

Keiko shrugged. "Music of Pain sounds like something you'd listen to if you're lovesick. Is that all that's bothering you?"

"No...I can't figure out what makes me think this, but it feels like he's keeping something big from me."

"Maybe he is, but stressing over it right now won't help you any." She prodded his shoulder. "Finish your food before it gets cold. I'll clean the last table."

He glanced over his shoulder to see the last customer wave at them before walking out the door. Keiko started to get up. "You need to eat too." She smiled at him and settled back on her stool and reached for her plate.

"Oh did the last one leave?"

They looked up as Keiko's father peeked into the shop. "Hey Dad. There's some braised meat and potatoes left if you're hungry."

"Sounds good, but I ate earlier with your mother." He walked to the table the last customer had vacated and picked up the dishes.

"One of us will take care of that." Yusuke offered.

"No, no. You kids have been working hard all day, you just eat and take a break."

Yusuke nodded. "Thanks Pops."

Yukimura-san only smiled as he washed the last of the dishes and set them aside. "Are you two done with this?" He asked pointing to the food still in a pan.

"We were hoping Xander would be here soon."

"Xander?"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Remember Dad? Harris Xander-san? Yusuke's younger brother? Our friend Botan is bringing him over early so he can get to know everyone before the wedding."

"Ah, I remember now. I'll just leave this here then." He straightened a few more things before excusing himself for the night and heading back upstairs.

Keiko finished her food first and put her own plate in the sink to wash later before walking over to the door. "Almost forgot to lock up." She flipped the sign to closed and locked the door, and turned away just as a blur of pink rushed through the window beside her.

Botan smiled and waved at her. "Ossu!"

A boy with brown hair and wide expressive brown eyes sat behind her. "That...was...Awesome! Can we do it again?"

Botan laughed and hopped off her oar and helped the boy do the same. "Later, we will. You know Xander; you're the only person I know who isn't afraid of my flying."

The boy, obviously Xander, blinked at her in surprise. "It's no worse than a roller coaster."

"That's what I keep telling everyone. No one else agrees with me."

Yusuke had gotten up and had walked to them by this point and poked Botan's arm. "Not everyone is okay with dying more than once." She gave him an innocent smile before moving to stand beside Keiko.

"Hey Yusuke."

Yusuke pulled him into a hug before turning to introduce him to Keiko. "Xander, this is Yukimura Keiko. My fiancée. Keiko, this is Xander."

Keiko stared, her eyes going back and forth between them. "Wow."

"The resemblance is uncanny isn't it?" Botan asked. "It's impossible to deny they're brothers."

Keiko nodded and smiled. "I thought I was ready for this. Sorry for spacing out." She bowed slightly before taking the hand he had offered her. It's nice to meet you Xander." She surprised him them by pulling him into a hug.

"Likewise Keiko." Xander smiled when she pulled away.

She smiled back and slipped into hostess mode. "Welcome to the Yukimura shop. Can I get you anything?" She didn't even wait for an answer before dragging him to the nearest booth. "Sit, I'll get you something to eat."

Xander started to protest, when Yusuke sat beside him. "Don't fight it, just let her fix you a plate, it's safer that way." He mock whispered.

"I heard that!" Keiko called from the counter.

Botan slid into the seat across from them. "Nothing for me Keiko, I won't be staying long."

Keiko nodded and set a plate in front of Xander and handed him a fork. He gave her a surprised look as she sat beside Botan. She shrugged. "A lot of American tourists come in here looking for authentic Japanese cuisine. Not all of them are good with chopsticks."

"Thanks." He took a bite and chewed, eyes widening. "This is way better than instant noodles. What is it?"

"Braised Meat and Potatoes. We used beef today. What do you think? Is Yusuke a good cook?"

Xander nearly choked on his next bite and Yusuke slapped his back. Once he could talk again he gaped at Yusuke. "You cook?"

"Yeah."

"Teach me?"

Yusuke smiled. "Sure thing Xan." His smile turned a little sad, thinking Xander probably hadn't had a true home cooked meal since that night at Joyce's.

"Great!" Xander all but inhaled the rest, leaving Botan and Keiko staring in shock.

"It's like watching a vacuum cleaner." Botan murmured.

Keiko nodded in agreement. "Yusuke does that sometimes."

Yusuke smirked and nudged Xander to get his attention. "Mom and I aired out the spare room and bedding today. We never use it so it's practically brand new."

Xander nodded and put his fork down before yawning. "Cool."

"Tired?" Keiko asked. "I thought portal travel with Botan was fairly quick."

"It is." Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah but it's like after three in the morning back home and I never actually went to bed." Xander grinned. "Too excited."

They kept the conversation light and smiled at one another as Xander's answers became fewer and farther in between. It wasn't long until his head was on the table and he was fast asleep. Keiko put his plate in the sink and Botan excused herself before producing Xander's things from a subspace pocket.

"I'll see you two later." She whispered before hopping on her oar.

"Thanks for bringing him Botan."

"You're welcome." She waved before whisking herself through the front window and into the night.

"It's amazing how that doesn't surprise me anymore." Keiko smiled and wrapped an arm around Yusuke. "Let's get him to your Mom's."

"How heavy are his bags?"

Keiko lifted the backpack, tested its weight and shrugged. "Not too heavy." She slipped it on and reached for the duffel. "And he only brought two."

"I can carry one." He started to take the duffel but she gently smacked his hand away.

"I'll get it. You need to carry Xander."

"You sure?"

Keiko gave him a look and he held his hands up in defeat, but smiled. "I get it, Super Keiko can handle herself."

"I'll show you Super Keiko."

He winked and leered at her. "Save it for the honey moon." He snickered and barely dodged the duffel as she swung it at his head.

"Pervert. Get moving." There was a light blush on her cheeks, but she leered back at him. "I have high expectations for that trip."

"Right, no pressure." They continued their whispered banter as Yusuke situated Xander on his back and they left for Atsuko's.

xxx

Keiko used her key to let them in the apartment. "Doesn't look like she's home."

"You expected her to be?"

"Well...she did help you air out the guest room. Oh look, she left a note:

'Yusuke,

Went to a friend's. See you in the morning. Don't burn the building down.

Love, Mom.'"

Yusuke snorted and shook his head. "Crazy woman. I'm not the one who leaves lit cigarettes lying around."

Keiko put the note down and walked down the hallway to the guest room. She flipped the light on and put down the bags she'd carried and turned down the covers on the western style bed. "You need any help?"

"Yeah, gimme a second." He backed up to the bed and set Xander down on it. "I think he could sleep through anything. Here hold him up while I get his shoes."

Keiko sat beside the still sleeping Xander and put an arm around his shoulders so she could use one hand to support his head. He shifted as Yusuke pulled his shoes off.

"Where?" Xander's eyes fluttered open briefly but he was asleep again before Keiko could respond.

She smiled and ruffled his hair before standing and helping Yusuke get him under the blanket. "You've done this before?"

"Yeah. After the throw-down with the old man. Xander was a mess, cried himself to sleep in my arms." He patted the sleeping teen's cheek. "Night Xan."

Keiko grasped his hand and led him out of the room, gently closing the door behind them.

"I don't know what you've been so worried about. You handled that well."

"I guess I did." He walked her to the entry way. "You want me to walk you back?" Keiko smirked and kissed him goodnight. He blinked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well?"

"You worry too much. Who in this town would be stupid enough to attack Urameshi's girl?" She patted his cheek, the way he had Xander's only moments before. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bring Xander over for breakfast." She waved and slipped out the door with a wink.

Yusuke shook his head before locking the door and heading to his own room. He had just reached for the doorknob when he heard a familiar whimper that chilled him to the core. He was in Xander's room in seconds.

Xander was twitching in his sleep, already impossibly tangled in the blankets. He let out a low whimper and Yusuke watched a tear slide down to soak into the pillow beneath his little brother's head. His heart broke.

"It's okay Xander. I've got you." Yusuke didn't even have to think about it, it was instinctual as he lay beside his brother and held him once again. "I've got you kid. Big brother's here to keep the monsters away." He smiled sadly and held Xander till he stopped twitching and slipped into a calmer state. "I'll stay for as long as you need me Xan." He placed a kiss in the dark hair that matched his own and hoped to god no one ever saw him like this. His reputation wouldn't survive.

xxx

It was warm, almost toasty, and something smelled like chocolate. He twitched a bit and a feminine chuckle drifted towards him. Yusuke cracked open one eye and a sleeping Xander filled his vision. He smiled and ruffled the teen's hair, Xander didn't move, just continued sleeping. Another chuckle pulled his gaze away to center on Atsuko who was sitting on the floor.

"He looks just like you, except cuter."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and started to slowly climb over Xander and out of bed. "Good morning to you too Mom." He stood and glanced back at the bed. "I'll only be a minute, try not to traumatize him." He started to walk past her when she touched his hand.

"What's he like?" There was an edge of something in her voice that he couldn't identify.

"He's a good kid...nothing like Tony." He squeezed her hand for moment before letting go and heading to the bathroom.

He had barely been gone five minutes, enough time to empty his bladder and throw on some clean clothes when he heard a thump and Atsuko's laugh coming from Xander's room. He shook his head and went back in. "Mom, I told you not to traumatize him."

She ignored him and continued to squish Xander's cheeks. "And remember, you need to always call me Suko-chan. It's got a nice sound doesn't it? It makes me feel so young." She finally looked at Yusuke and sighed. "He really is adorable."

Yusuke looked at Xander's dazed expression and glassy eyes. "Are you actually awake?" Xander nodded and his stomached growled...it made his eyes a little more alert.

Atsuko giggled and finally let go of Xander, she walked past Yusuke and gently cuffed him. "Take him to Keiko's and feed the poor boy." She yawned. "I'm going to bed."

Yusuke shook his head and turned to look at Xander. "Get dressed and we'll go eat at the shop." He started to leave when Xander cleared his throat.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Xander blushed a bit. "For last night."

Yusuke smirked. "Nightmares get to the best of us. Now move kid."

He shut the door behind him as Xander grumbled. "Not a kid."

xxx

They had just entered the shop and Yusuke was a little worried, he waved at Keiko, but kept glancing at his brother. Xander still had a dazed look that practically broadcasted that he wasn't awake and at his best. The entire walk the kid had remained quiet and dazed. It was weird and he only hoped it was the time difference messing with him, and not something more serious. He glanced at his brother again, who had stopped after entering the shop.

Xander's eyes blinked a few times, clearing as his stomach growled loudly. He looked around suddenly wide awake and finally met Yusuke's eyes. "Food?" The tone was hopeful and Yusuke snorted.

"And I thought I should be worried about your zombie routine." He lightly smacked the back of Xander's head. "It's about time you woke up. Go, sit. Keiko's probably almost done with your breakfast. I've got to get ready for customers, but you've got a while before we actually open, so eat."

"Yes Big Brother." Xander's grin was cheeky but Yusuke was glad of the change and let it go.

Xander sat down at a table and watched Yusuke grab an apron before heading for the pantry.

Keiko came around the counter and headed towards Xander's table, tray in hand. She smiled as she set it down in front of him. "We have some leftovers from last night, as well as some rice porridge and grilled fish. Is there anything else you might want? I bought some cereal the other day."

Xander looked at his plate, his eyes widened and he smiled at her. "This is great, just need something to drink. Maybe a glass of milk? Or water...or coffee. Coffee is good too."

She nodded and brought another tray sporting a cup of coffee, a glass of milk and some packets of sugar. She set them down, and nearly dropped the tray when she saw the state of his food. "Xander! You don't have to eat so fast!" His breakfast was already half gone.

He smiled and blushed. "I'll eat slower now, promise."

"Good. When you're done wash your dishes and then just take it easy for a while until we open."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her as she walked away.

Keiko returned to the kitchen area where Yusuke was preparing ingredients and setting up his work space for the day. "I'll do this, you go and get the rest of the tables ready."

"Sure." Yusuke nodded and started removing the chairs from the table tops. He was just putting the last table to rights when a tapping at the door caught his attention. Yusuke looked up and waved at Kurama, motioning him to come in. Keiko saw him and brought a cup of steaming tea around the counter, setting it at a seat across from a young man Kurama had never seen before.

"Good morning Kurama."

Kurama absently nodded at her, but his eyes were fixed on the youth eating at the table. The shop wasn't officially open, which meant the young man could only be...He looked so much like Yusuke in profile. Dark wavy hair was loose, free from the gel Yusuke always used, his skin lightly tanned...beautiful.

Yusuke was standing beside him suddenly, his elbow finding his ribs. "Not on your life fox. He's just a kid."

Kurama gaped at his friend. "Yusuke I would never-"

"I know, but your eyes are glowing."

Kurama closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. "Sorry."

There was a clatter and they looked to Xander who had dropped his fork. He stared at them, at Kurama, and growled. His eyes flashed an eerie green before he shook his head, they were brown again when he opened them. "Not human." Xander's whisper reached their sensitive ears. He frowned. "Stupid hyena."

"Xander?" Keiko rested a hand on his shoulder.

He shot a smile at her and Kurama gasped. "Sorry Sis. It's nothing." He glanced at Yusuke and looked sheepish. "Sometimes I can still channel the primal that possessed me." He shrugged. "I wasn't expecting another animal to walk in."

Kurama bowed. "I apologize Xander-san."

Xander shook his head and waved at him. "It's okay."

Yusuke looked from one to the other. "Xander this is Kurama, he's a friend of mine."

Xander gave him another wave. "Sorry for freaking out on you."

Kurama smiled. "It's forgotten." He sat across from the boy and nodded to Keiko as he took a sip of the less than steaming tea. Xander continued to stare at him.

"So...what are you?"

Kurama nearly choked on his tea, and his ears burned at Yusuke's laughter.

xxx

By the time the breakfast crowd had teetered out Xander was doing the dishes and was learning the art of pleasing customers. When someone entered he called out a warm welcome, smiling cheerfully, but not to cheerful. Keiko had warned him that too warm a welcome could scare the customers. When the customers left he gave them a patented happy Xander smile and a cheerful 'come again'. Keiko's dad insisted he was a natural. It left him with warm fuzzies.

He had just finished a load of dishes when his compact beeped at him. Yusuke gave him a look and Xander shrugged. "Probably Giles."

"Take a break, business won't pick up again till half an hour before noon. I'll get started on our lunch."

"Sounds good." Xander grinned and slipped into the pantry before opening the compact.

Giles appeared on the small screen. "Finally. What kept you?"

"Dishes."

Giles gave him a look, Xander just smiled. "So what's up? Miss me already?"

"Indeed. I just wanted to see how you fared traveling the Botan Expressway."

"Flying is awesome."

"Only you would say that." Giles smiled. "You're having a good time then?"

"You worried Giles?"

"This _is_ your first time out of the country."

"Yeah, but Botan gave me this little gadget that translates everything I say and hear. Boom, instant translator."

"You're enjoying yourself then."

"You bet, Keiko, Yusuke's fiancée is awesome, she's got this whole big sis vibe going. And her parents are awesome too. Everyone's been cool...even Kurama after the whole weird episode we had."

"Kurama?"

"Yeah, Youko Kurama. You heard of him." Xander's eyes narrowed when he saw the little image of Giles take off his glasses. "Giles?"

"Yes I've heard of him. He's a very powerful demon...what sort of weird episode did you have with him?" Giles asked; his eyes cautious.

"A shadow of the hyena noticed he wasn't human and I'm pretty sure my eyes got all glowy."

"Shadow? Good God Xander! Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave a half-shrug. "The real thing is gone, what's left just comes and goes. But this thing with Kurama...I reacted to him and not Yusuke. When I first met Yusuke, I was all 'caution, stranger in the kitchen, alert, alert, but no hyena thing."

"Ah yes. Botan mentioned before that you should be able to sense blood kin and anything else from the Makai. I'm going to assume you recognized his demon status, but did not acknowledge him as kin."

"Hmm. Okay, so that means what's left of the hyena sees Yusuke as kin, but not Kurama."

"That makes more sense than any other explanation I can come up with." Giles slipped his glasses back on. "How exactly did you run into such an infamous fox?"

"He's kinda friends with Yusuke."

"Lovely."

"Yeah, makes me wonder about his other friends...Um...there's something else."

"What?"

"I was really out of it this morning. I mean I'm not a morning person, never have been. But I was really disoriented."

"You didn't go to sleep until after you arrived correct?"

"Well, yeah...but I don't think that was it."

"What would it be Xander?"

"Giles...this is the first time I've ever been away from the Hellmouth. It kinda left me discombobulated."

"Oh...I hadn't thought of that."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Anyway Giles, thanks for checking up on me, but I gotta get back to work. Yusuke's fixing lunch before the next crowd comes in."

"What?"

"I'm helping out in the diner that Keiko's parents own."

Giles smiled at him and it was full of pride. "Good on you Xander."

Xander blushed. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Keep me updated on any changes with Kurama, or how you're fairing away from the Hellmouth."

"Sure. Later Watcher Man."

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

Prophecy Breaker  
calikocat  
word count: 3173

XXX

"Tell me again why we couldn't have caught a ride with Botan to this soiree of yours?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Botan won't be there, and a little walk won't kill you."

Xander pouted. "You do realize there are almost no hills in Sunnydale, and this is practically a mountain." He frowned at Yusuke's snort. "What?"

"I've trained on a mountain, with a ball and chain attached; this is just a nice walk. Trust me."

"Your life is very strange."

"No kidding."

"But seriously, this is creepy. It's not even dark yet and I'm havin' a wiggins."

Yusuke shook his head at Xander's strange Californian babble. "See those slips of paper?" He pointed to the spells lining the steps, Xander nodded. "Genkai has the stairs, and grounds warded. Only an idiot would stray from the path."

"Warded from what? And what's a ward?"

"A ward is kind of like an invisible barrier to keep demons and evil spirits out or contained." He caught Xander's puzzled gaze. "She's made a few exceptions. The wards are really to protect any humans who visit the temple, there's all kinds of rumors about the forest being haunted. So like I said, only an idiot would stray from the path."

Xander smirked. "So I should keep an eye on you? Make sure you don't get lost?"

"Brat." He made a halfhearted swipe at the kid. "I was gonna say the same about you." They grinned at each other, but Yusuke could tell that something still had Xander on edge. "What's really bothering you?"

"Well the forest really is giving me the wiggins."

"I think we already had this conversation. The forest is full of demons."

"Say what? At no point did that enter our conversation. So...the ward thingies aren't just for show."

"Exactly."

"See it all makes sense now. Demons are close by, within chomping distance, ergo wiggins."

"But?"

Xander was quiet for a minute, his eyes trained on the top of the stairs. "Will there be any more surprises?"

Yusuke stopped and watched Xander do the same. "Meaning?" Xander fidgeted so he tried a different tactic. "Did it bother you that Kurama is a demon?"

Xander finally met his eyes. "Not really. Mostly cause he's your friend ya know. I just wasn't ready for what's left of my beast to react like that."

Yusuke nodded, they had all been taken by surprise when Xander's eyes had flashed that eerie green. "Why didn't you react to me like that?"

"Probably because we've got that whole kin thing going on, at least that's what Giles and Botan think. So there was no freak out. And since Kurama is your friend, that kinda makes him in the friendly column. So I probably won't do the growly thing around him anymore."

"Alright. So what are you worried about now?"

Xander shrugged. "Kurama was cool about it...but I don't want to accidentally growl at the wrong person...err demon. Ya know? Like one that might eat me in retaliation."

"No one you meet today will eat you...do you normally growl at demons in Sunnydale? You didn't when we patrolled."

"No...the growling thing is new. I mean I can kinda sense vamps, but not very well. It's like I'm more hyper aware of stuff from that Maka place, but my reaction took me by surprise."

"Makai."

"Whatever. Anyway, Botan and Giles talked about stuff like that, and I'm more with sensing that kind of demon, instead of Hellmouthy demons. For now anyway."

"I get it. So you don't wanna offend anyone?" Yusuke grinned.

"Hey, it's not funny! I'm going against some very basic instincts here. Back home it's see a demon, look up the demon, kill the demon if it tries to kill us. Or in the case of vampires, stake through the heart, next please. But I'm thinking all your friends could kill me with one finger. Fighting them would be instant suicide."

This time when Yusuke smiled it was a gentler expression, with less humor at his brother's expense. "Okay, here's the lay down. Kuwabara is human, he's a psychic, and stronger than most of the demon's you've ever seen. Especially now that he's bound to Hiei."

"Hiei?"

Yusuke nodded. "He's a demon and while I was away training in Makai for three years he and Hiei tied the knot. For a long time no one even knew they were into each other...and there was some playing hard to get on Kuwabara's part. Something I try not to think about too much."

Xander tilted his head, confusion marring his face. "So they're together? Like till death do us part together? Why would a human..." He frowned. "Guess I shouldn't ask, I mean you're a demon and I've got demon genes."

Yusuke put his hand on Xander's shoulder. "It's okay. I was freaked by the whole Hiei/Kuwabara relationship thing when I came back. But Kuwabara is my best friend and if Hiei makes him happy I'm okay with them being together. I still don't get it, but it's their thing."

"Hey, happiness is cool. I'm big with people...and demons not trying to eat me being with the happy." Xander started walking again and Yusuke followed. "Anyone else?"

"Genkai was my mentor. She a pretty famous martial artist. Watch yourself around her; she's still strong for her age."

"Break me in half strong?"

"Yep."

"Cool, I'm used to that."

Yusuke chuckled. "Yukina lives with Genkai. She's a demon, but she wouldn't hurt you. The only time she's ever attacked anyone was when she was defending herself. Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister will probably be there. She's a psychic too, not as powerful as Kuwabara, but she knows things. It gets weird sometimes. Oh, and Kurama said he'd be there too."

Xander nodded. "Cool."

xxx

Shizuru leaned back against the western style sofa as Yukina began to set plates in front of them. She glanced at the others sitting around the low table that was the center piece of what served as Genkai's living room. She smiled to herself, which earned her several curious looks.

"What's up sis?"

"The guest of honor is here."

"I only felt Urameshi."

Kurama coughed lightly. "Xander-san is still human. Next to Yusuke, he is rather hard to pick up on." He smiled at Genkai's glance.

"Something catch your interest Kurama?"

"You could say that."

Before Kuwabara could ask what the hell he meant by that, Hiei shifted to sit in his lap, putting a finger to his lips in the process. Kuwabara glared at Hiei but wrapped an arm around the smaller male's waist.

Yusuke and a teen that could have been his doppelganger chose that moment to slide the door open. "I was beginning to wonder if anyone was here, it was too quiet." He nodded at Genkai. "Hey Grandma."

"Brat." It was said with a half smile.

Yusuke motioned for the boy to follow him further into the room, sliding the door closed behind them. "This is Xander. Xander, that's Genkai, Kuwabara, Hiei, Shizuru, Yukina, and you've already met Kurama."

Xander nodded at each name and gave them all a shy smile. "Nice to meet all of you."

Kuwabara stared. "He looks like you...but the attitude is way off."

Hiei nodded, and hmmed in agreement.

Shizuru reached over and flicked her brother's ear. "Behave." When Hiei started to smile she included him. "Both of you."

Both human and demon sent annoyed glances her way.

Kurama smiled behind his hand before giving the newcomers his attention. "Is Keiko not coming?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah. She's getting her kimono altered. The tailor messed up so she's getting fitted again."

"Oh, that's too bad." Yukina murmured as she set the last plate in front of Hiei and Kuwabara. She straitened and waved her hand towards an open doorway. "Dinner should be done in a moment, please have a seat." She smiled and headed towards the doorway, which Xander assumed led to the kitchen.

He watched her leave and understood what Yusuke had meant. Yukina wasn't even a blip on his radar, the way Kurama was...Hiei too. She just had a sense of otherness. His gaze moved to Kurama who smiled at him. He returned the smile; the shadow within him didn't even twitch. This was his brother's family, Yusuke's pack. He was safe here.

Genkai caught his eyes. "You heard the girl. Sit down boy."

"Um...okay. But-" Before he could finish, Shizuru smirked and stood up.

"Don't worry kid. I'll give Yukina a hand." And she walked through the doorway.

Xander blinked. "That was creepy."

"Yeah, she does that a lot. You get used to it." Kuwabara shrugged.

Hiei leaned back against his chest. "Her gift is useful."

Xander blinked again, smiled and moved to sit beside Kurama, which put him right across from the couple.

Yusuke rolled his eyes when Kuwabara snickered. "Can you guys try to be normal for a while?"

"Not a chance Urameshi."

"The boy seems unfazed." Hiei smirked at Xander.

Xander returned the smirk much to everyone's surprise. "On a scale of one to ten, you two don't even register."

Hiei gave him a disbelieving look. "Really."

Xander nodded and watched Yusuke sit beside Genkai with a grin. "Oh yeah. Back home we've got vampires, possessions, witches, talking puppets, nightmares coming to life, all kinds of exciting stuff. Oh, and this one girl turned invisible."

Yusuke gave him a look. "Nightmares? That have something to do with the clown you babbled about?"

He nodded. "This kid was beaten up really bad and was in a coma. And since we're on a Hellmouth his spirit, astral body or whatever, wandered around Sunnydale. And he brought the nightmare world with him. Giles couldn't read, Willow had to sing in front of people, I got chased by a clown with a butcher knife, and Buffy ended up as a vampire."

"What!" Yusuke glared.

"It's all good. Vamp Buffy beat up the Nightmare following the kid and the kid woke up. Everything went back to normal. Turns out the kid's coach was the one who beat him, he blamed Billy, that's the boy, for losing a baseball game."

Yukina and Shizuru returned then, each carrying trays of food. Yukina's eyes were wide in horror. "That's awful."

"Yeah, but Billy is okay now; and the coach is behind bars."

Hiei looked shocked. "All that's happened since the Slayer arrived on the Hellmouth?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Her name is Buffy, and yeah. But the number of dead and missing kids has gone down since she moved to Sunnydale."

"Geez. I didn't realize things were that messed up Xander." Yusuke gave his brother a worried look.

Xander shrugged as the food was passed around. "Most of that happened before we met, there's nothing you could have done." He glanced at the food in front of him. "Uh...Yukina-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not familiar with the food.'

"Oh. I'm sorry. We fixed simmered pork, Harusame salad, and hiyayakko. Is there anything you don't like?"

Hiei gave Xander a warning glare, Xander gulped but kept on. "No...Not really. I just have a little trouble with pork." He winced as Hiei's glare intensified.

Kuwabara poked his lover's side. "Quit it."

"Hmph." Was Hiei's response, but his glare did lessen.

"Xander-san?" Yukina asked, worried.

"Xander?" Yusuke was all but twitching at the kid's expression, Xander had glossed over the details before, and in all the excitement with Tony he'd all but forgotten this story.

"Ah...it's just that some other kids and I ate our school mascot when we were possessed by primal hyenas."

"Oh my." Yukina gasped.

"Yeah...he was a cute little pig. Principle Flutie had gotten him a razorback costume and everything." He sighed. "I was actually lucky."

"How is that lucky?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well...Buffy knocked me out with a desk, and she and Willow locked me in the rare book cage. So I was unconscious when the other possessed kids ate Principle Flutie."

Silence and horrified stares filled the room.

"Damn." Yusuke grimaced. "She hit you with a desk? You didn't tell me that part."

Xander shrugged. "It had already happened. I was too busy going all 'hey a brother' to be thinking about it too much."

"How did you undo the possession?" Genkai asked.

"We chased Buffy back to the Zoo. The Zookeeper had Willow at knife point when we got there. He said some weird Incantation and suddenly we were us again and I was rushing at him to get him away from Willow. Then he and Buffy scuffled, and he fell into the pen and the real hyenas ate him."

Kurama spoke up then. "But a shadow of your hyena remains?"

"Yeah. Probably because I was alpha. Head of the pack."

"As interesting as all this is. Can we change the subject?" Shizuru asked. "Yukina is looking a little green."

Xander blushed. "Sorry."

Yukina shook her head, her smile a little shakier than it had been. "It's alright. You don't have to eat the pork."

Xander beamed at her. "Thanks."

xxx

Dinner had turned into a relaxed affair and soon had them all feeling comfortable with Xander. He was easy to get along with, and smiles flowed easily in his presence. Somehow the subject of video games came up and Kuwabara asked if Xander played much. Xander had given him a confused look and Kuwabara nearly cried. He began ranting about deprived childhoods and while Yukina, Shizuru and Xander, who had volunteered, were cleaning up Kuwabara was setting up Genkai's play station.

"Really Kuwabara, its okay-" Xander started.

"Nope, I'm gonna show you how to play. Every kid should experience a video game at least once."

Xander glanced at Hiei, who shrugged. "Let him do as he wants."

"We can handle the rest Xander-san. Please have fun with Kazuma-kun."

"Okay..."

"Come on kid, sit down and we'll get started."

Xander sat beside Kuwabara while he explained the game. "Each of us will choose a character to play, and our characters will duke it out on the screen. Two outta three wins the match."

Xander nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"Okay, here we go." Kuwabara was in full teacher mode as he walked Xander through choosing his character; he even went so far as to let Xander win the first round. "You think you got the hang of it now?"

Xander nodded at him. "Think so."

"Good. Now let's have a real match." Kuwabara grinned as the next round started and he easily beat Xander. He paused the game again. "Well?"

Xander blinked at him. "Wow. You're good."

Kuwabara was smug. "It takes practice. Ready for the third round?"

Xander nodded at him, but grinned at Yusuke as soon as Kuwabara's eyes were off of him. "Ready when you are Kuwabara."

Their thumbs began moving, their characters zipping back and forth on the screen. Xander's character kept up easily with Kuwabara's and suddenly Xander used a combo and the match was over. Kuwabara stared at the KO in surprise.

"What the?"

Yusuke laughed. "I think you got played."

Kuwabara turned to look at Xander. "I thought you hadn't played before?"

Xander grinned. "Not in Japanese."

Hiei choked on his after dinner tea. When he could talk again he laughed at his lover. "It seems you've met your match Kazuma."

Kuwabara smirked. "Maybe." He looked at Xander. "Again?"

Xander nodded. "It's your funeral."

Yusuke sat back on the sofa and watched them play, Kurama sat beside him, seemingly captivated, and Shizuru stood behind them, leaning on the sofa. They watched the game progress, snickering when Genkai critiqued their styles and choice of characters.

Shizuru grinned as her brother lost again before gently cuffing Yusuke's shoulder. "You need to introduce him to Koenma. That kid is special."

"Yeah he is." Her words registered and Yusuke glared at her, Kurama looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Special how?" Kurama murmured.

Shizuru only smiled and walked away towards the kitchen.

"Damn psychics and their visions." Yusuke muttered.

xxx

When they entered the apartment they found another note from Atsuko, this time she'd left them some Chinese take out in the fridge. Yusuke shook his head.

"So...your friends are great." Xander paused. "And I'm sorry about the weirdness. I almost couldn't stop my rambling."

"I was actually more worried about them scarring you for life. But you seemed okay."

"Yeah, your friends are cool." Xander collapsed on the couch. "Have Hiei and Kuwabara always been like that?"

"Like what?"

"That...complete. I can't explain it. They fit...the same way you and Keiko do." Xander snickered at Yusuke's raised brow. "I mean it. You do. It's cool. Gives me hope that I'll find someone who fits."

Yusuke sat beside him. "Buffy?"

"I wish, but to fit with someone like that..." He shrugged. "Buffy and I don't fit. Guess I'll just have to keep looking."

Yusuke smiled at him. "Kuwabara and Hiei didn't always fit, as you put it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but like I said before, no one knows when they got together exactly. People change, demons too." Yusuke echoed Xander's shrug. "You never know what will happen. It keeps life interesting." He grinned at Xander who snorted.

"Pffft. Who needs that when you live on a Hellmouth?"

"Brat."

xxx

Botan shuffled sleepily into Koenma's office closing the door behind her, she yawned and leaned against it. Blearily she peered at her boss who sat at his desk going over paper work and all but tearing his hair out.

"What did you need me for?" Botan asked bluntly.

Koenma glanced up from the papers he was reading; his expression was not a good one. "We need to get Yusuke and Xander in here soon."

Botan's fatigue all but vanished as she approached the desk. "What's wrong?"

Koenma shoved a report into her hands. "How did we miss this?"

She frowned at him before reading the report. As she read it her eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened in shock. "Oh...wow...that is a doozy."

"Doozy she calls it." Koenma let his head hit his desk. "Go tell George to get a spirit egg ready."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Just do it Botan. Please?"

Botan gave him a worried look. "I will."

"Thanks, and don't tell anyone about this. Not until we have them here."

She nodded, though he wasn't looking at her. "Of course."

Koenma grumbled. "Stupid Powers."

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

Prophecy Breaker  
calikocat  
word count: 2240

Disclaimer: Buffy and YuYu Hakusho do not belong to me.

Pairings: Yusuke/Keiko, Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

"So what's up with you and Keiko having to wear traditional clothes during the wedding?"

Yusuke glanced at the closed door of the dressing room Xander was currently using. "That's just what we decided. We considered a more western ceremony but figured a small traditional wedding would be better, cheaper too. Besides the reception is where the party starts, everyone will be dressed more casual for that."

"Huh. You guys exchange rings over here?"

"Yeah."

"You get to have a best man?"

"Nah, it'll just be us and the priest standing up front." Yusuke listened to the rustle of clothing behind the door. "So...How do you feel about meeting Koenma?"

"That's Botan's boss right? The Prince of Death or whatever?"

Yusuke grinned though his brother couldn't see it. "Basically."

"Any reason?"

"Shizuru suggested it. You're gonna meet him anyway, probably at the wedding. But she said it was important that you meet him soon. She's psychic, and she said you're special."

Xander snorted. "I'm just me Yusuke." The door opened and he stepped out of the dressing room. "How's this?"

Yusuke stopped and stared at his brother. "Makes you look like that spy that's always seducing communist chicks."

"James Bond?"

"Something like that."

Xander glanced at his reflection. "I look like a waiter."

"Nah, looks good on ya."

"So where am I gonna be during the honeymoon? Because I so do not wanna be your third wheel. Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Okinawa. It'll only be for a week. If you want, Keiko's folks would love to have you stay with them."

Xander looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah. That'd be cool."

xxx

Xander followed Yusuke down a long hallway until they came to a set of large double doors that looked like they were made of gold, or at least plated in the stuff.

"Pretentious much?"

Yusuke smirked and pushed the doors open; Xander shook his head and followed, and nearly ran into Yusuke who had stopped to stare at his friends. Who they had not been expecting to see.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Hey guys. Let me guess, Shizuru said things were gonna get interesting."

Kuwabara shrugged from his seat on the couch, his hands running through Hiei's hair. Hiei was using his lover's lap for a pillow; he looked bored, almost sleepy. He glanced at Kuwabara as his lover said: "More like get your ass to Reikai or you'll miss the show."

Kurama gave Yusuke an apologetic smile from where he sat cross legged on the floor, in front of the couch. "I'll admit that curiosity got the best of me."

Botan waved from a chair next to Koenma's desk. "I just work here."

Yusuke sighed. "So Koenma, what's up?"

Koenma, who had been grumbling to himself, looked up from his paperwork...and stared at them all, before leveling his gaze on Xander who was now glancing about the large room nervously.

"You!"

Xander jumped, nearly squeaked, and took a step back, bumping the doors. "Me?"

Koenma continued glaring as he all but yelled. "You _b__roke_ a Prophecy!"

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"Koenma!" Botan scolded, shaking her finger at her employer.

Yusuke shared a confused look with the others before he frowned at the prince. "What the hell are you talking about Koenma?"

"Your brother _broke_ a Prophecy!"

"Xander, what is he talking about?"

Xander, who had calmed down some, stepped away from the door and a little away from Yusuke. However he wouldn't meet his brother's eyes. "There was this Prophecy that said 'The Master shall rise, and the Slayer shall die'. Buffy faced the Master. He drank her blood and freed himself, then he left her face down in a pool of water. All I did was use CPR to pump the water out of her lungs. Guess they didn't have CPR when the stupid thing was written." He shrugged. "So whoever wrote the thing goofed. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! You forced _Angelus_ to lead you to the Master's lair!"

"Who's Angelus?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama cleared his throat. "A well known Master Vampire and a rather bloodthirsty one at that."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Xander? Want to explain that to me?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Oh Please. Angel has his human soul. All he does these days is brood and mope after Buffy."

"Xander-" Yusuke nearly growled.

"Don't you start!"

"Hello!" Koenma waved to get their attention. "I'm not finished!"

"At least you're not shouting anymore." Botan muttered, which earned her a glare from Koenma.

Xander started walking toward the couch, but Yusuke grabbed his arm. Xander tried to shake him off but realized that the older boy wasn't letting go any time soon.

Koenma continued to rant. "Prophecies are not meant to be broken!"

Xander's eyes narrowed at the prince. "Why are you so wigged about that? Buffy averted that whole Harvest thing, wasn't that a Prophecy too?"

Kuwabara spoke up. "You guys deal with Prophecies a lot?"

Xander nodded. "More than I'd like."

Koenma slammed a folder on his desk to regain their attention. "Slayers are warriors with mystically granted powers. It is expected of them to occasionally thwart Prophecies. But you are not a Slayer!"

Xander took a step toward the desk and the irate prince behind it, Yusuke still hanging onto his arm. "You don't think I know that? I get it already. I'm useless, dead weight, a waste of space, whatever. But my friend was in trouble, and I was not going to abandon her! It was bad enough Angel was ready to do nothing, even when he's in love with her!" Xander ran a hand through his hair, his eyes clenched shut and he took a deep breath. "I've already lost Jesse. If...if I had done nothing...Buffy would have stayed dead. And Willow would have cried. There's nothing worse than seeing Willow cry. She's cried enough this year." He opened his eyes again and glared at Koenma. "I'll die before I give up on either of my girls."

Koenma continued to glare back. "That's beside the point."

Xander's eyes flashed green and he practically snarled at Koenma. "Have you ever had to sweep up the ashes that used to be your best friend? Willow and I have. After Buffy stopped the Harvest we went back to the Bronze, to the spot where I dusted Jesse. We gathered what was left, put it in an empty coffee can, and buried it under a tree in a park we all used to play in when we were kids." His glare softened and his eyes returned to their normal deep brown. "Do you know what it's like, having to lie to Jesse's parents? Giving them false hope that maybe their son is still out there somewhere? Alive and having the time of his life on some crazy adventure? Do you know what it's like, going to a high school where kids die and disappear every day?"

Yusuke could feel his heart breaking. No wonder the kid had nightmares. He tugged Xander's arm, which he was still holding, and pulled him back into hug. "Why didn't tell me any of this before."

Xander coughed, and wiped at his eyes. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"I can't-" Kuwabara shook his head, eyes wide. "We lived through some crazy shit, but to live every day in that kind of world..." He shuddered and Hiei reached for his hands, grasping them tightly.

"You're lucky to be alive boy." Hiei muttered.

Xander let out a choked laugh. "You have no idea."

Botan rose from her chair, glared at Koenma for a moment and then turned a sympathetic face toward them. "Xander. Koenma went about this all wrong. He's just worried because by breaking a Prophecy...You've put yourself on the radar. Higher Powers may take advantage of you now that you've entered their game."

Xander shrugged, still leaning into Yusuke's hug. "My brother here is a demon king and I live on a Hellmouth. How am I supposed to live a normal life?" He snorted, "Besides normal is overrated."

Koenma sighed and slumped back into his chair. "He is definitely your brother." He pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced. "There's no way to keep you from doing something like that again?"

"No chance in hell, and hey, I live there. And really you should be thanking me, because Buffy killed Master and kept the Hellmouth from opening. So we totally averted the Apocalypse...again."

Koenma sighed and nodded. "I'm happy the human realm is safe for the moment, and you're right we in Reikai are deeply glad that the Hellmouth was not opened fully. So consider this my thanks... Go ahead and give it to him Botan."

"Yes sir." Botan reached into her sleeve and brought out a green egg, carefully she handed it to Xander.

Xander looked at her. "What? No green ham?" At the confused stares he shrugged. "Culture reference. So do I want to know why you're giving me an egg?"

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Just keep it with you, when it hatches you'll have a spirit beast to keep an eye on you, and provide backup."

Xander blinked. "What if I don't want a giant blue chicken for a sidekick?"

"Puu is not a chicken!" Yusuke said as he lightly cuffed Xander's shoulder.

Xander wiggled out of his arms with a snicker. "Whatever."

For the first time during their conversation Koenma smiled. "I don't know what it will be. If you're anything like Yusuke, and at this point I think you are, your spirit beast will be a fairly gentle creature. It will be loyal and will hopefully keep you out of some trouble."

"Fine, cool, but seriously...a blue chicken?"

Yusuke made a grab for him and Xander dodged, grinning at the attempt to catch him.

"Well, he used to look like a baby penguin." Kuwabara offered with a snicker.

Xander's grin widened. "Really. So what's the deal with this whole spirit beast anyway?"

Botan smiled at him. "It's a beast that's tied to the life-force of the individual whose soul it reflects. When Yusuke became a demon Puu turned into a type of Phoenix."

Xander looked at his brother. "So as a human your soul was cute and fluffy like a baby animal?"

Yusuke could feel himself blush. "Shut up." He turned to Koenma. "Is Xander safe from whatever Higher Powers you mentioned?"

Koenma shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on things, but the beings called Fates...they watch over destinies and report to the Powers That Be. I only judge the dead and try to keep the balance between three realms. I don't know everything that will happen. But I'll do what I can."

"So the kid is flying blind." Yusuke grumbled.

"Not a kid!" Xander reminded him.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Flying blind is what we all do Urameshi, its part of living."

"Unless you're Shizuru." Kurama offered.

"Yeah, but even she doesn't know everything." Kuwabara grinned.

Yusuke snorted. "Doesn't mean I gotta like it."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Welcome to my life." He glanced at Koenma, a calculating gleam in his eyes. "So, you're the guy who's gonna judge my soul when I die?"

Koenma looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

"Any hints? How am I doing so far? Aside from that whole Prophecy breakage thing."

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "I can't tell you. That's against regulations."

Yusuke grinned at Xander and motioned to his friends. "This'll be good." At their confused looks he just kept grinning.

Botan giggled. "I think you've sealed your own fate Koenma."

Before Koenma had time to do more than look confused Xander had already begun his attack. His eyes grew wide as they began to water, and his lower lip started to tremble. Koenma gaped at the boy before groaning. Yusuke laughed while Kurama and Kuwabara stared in shock.

Hiei smirked. "That is always an effective weapon. It's Kazuma's favored tactic of getting his way. Though...I think the boy pulls it off better."

Kuwabara nodded. "Xander, I bow before your power and technique."

Kurama began to chuckle and Yusuke only laughed harder. Xander continued his attack on the Prince of Reikai.

Koenma looked desperately at Yusuke. "Make him stop!" Yusuke only laughed harder, sinking to the floor next to Kurama. His gaze went back to Xander and he nearly fell out of his chair when the boy let out a whimper. "Alright already! I surrender! You're doing great! You're on the good list! The good list I swear! Now quit it already!"

Xander's face changed in an instant, to a smile bigger than any they'd yet seen on the boy. He gave Yusuke a thumbs up. "I am King of the Puppy face."

"Evil child." Koenma muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm on the good list."

XXX


	5. Chapter 4

Prophecy Breaker  
calikocat  
word count: 3022

Disclaimer: Buffy and YuYu Hakusho do not belong to me.

_A/N: The way I arranged the wedding is a combination of American and Japanese styles. Some weddings in Japan are way more traditional than what I've described here. The information I obtained came from Google and my own experience from American weddings._

Pairings: Yusuke/Keiko, Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

Xander shifted and pulled at his tie. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable, however he thought Yusuke's clothes looked a heck of a lot more comfy than what he was wearing. The pants, hakama, he reminded himself, were black and loose and made his brother look like a samurai. Much cooler than the suit he was in, and he still thought he looked like a waiter.

He tried not to shift too much in his chair, but the seat was hard, and he was bored. It made him wonder how the heck everyone else in the room managed to sit so still and...proper. The ceremony was way more formal than any wedding he'd ever seen. Not that he'd been to many, but he'd been forced to watch a lot of romantic comedies with his girls. This was nothing like what he'd come to expect. For starters...no one was crying. Keiko's mom sat, still as a statue in her kimono on the other side of the shrine next to her husband. Her eyes were dry, and she had a soft smile on her face.

A murmuring up front caught his attention and he looked back toward the main event. Yusuke was all in black, a stark contrast to Keiko in her white kimono as they stood before a Priest in the small shrine. The guy was old, and even looked like he was gonna drop dead at any moment, but the defiant little guy plowed right along with his prayers and blessings.

Xander blinked and tried to stay awake, he never was good at not sleeping through church. A soft chuckle beside him shook him out of his near doze. He glanced at Kurama who smiled at him and motioned behind them. Xander risked a glance, and almost snorted. Kuwabara _had_ fallen asleep and Hiei was barely keeping the much larger man from toppling over. When he noticed Xander and Kurama watching them with barely suppressed amusement he glared at them and bared his fangs.

Xander shared a grin with Kurama, oblivious to its effect on the fox before looking at the other guests while the priest droned on. He was surprised to find he knew almost everyone in the room. Keiko's parents, Atsuko, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were all familiar faces. The only ones he didn't recognize were a couple of women who he assumed were friends of Keiko's.

Movement up front brought his attention back to the ceremony. Yusuke and Keiko were exchanging simple gold bands and vows, their attention focused on one another. He smiled at the scene; it was obvious that they were crazy about each other.

A woman, a priestess, Kurama had told him before, began pouring something for Keiko and Yusuke before moving to the guests. He nudged Kurama and whispered. "What's going on?"

Kurama smiled and spoke low. "Ah, it's tradition for the couple to drink nine cups of sake to bind them. The families indulge in a cup each to show unity."

"But I'm underage."

"The cups are very small Xander-san. You will be fine."

Xander relaxed as the priestess handed him the cup and filled it. However when the toast was made and he drank it he was really glad he only had to drink one cup. Yuck. He did his best to ignore Kurama's snickers.

xxx

The reception was held in a ball room at a nearby hotel, and Xander had never seen so many people gathered in one place. Kurama and Yusuke had mentioned that the reception would be much larger, talk about the ultimate understatement. At least it was casual, the dress pants and polo shirt he had changed into were a heck of a lot more comfortable than the suit had been.

However the influx of people meant he was almost lost in a sea of humanity, well mostly human anyway. So for his own safety he was doing the wall flower thing and staying out of peoples' way.

At some point a man, a guy probably about Giles' age caught sight of him and waved Yusuke over from Keiko's side to the spot of wall Xander had claimed.

"Urameshi? Who is this young man?"

"Takanaka! Good to see you!" Yusuke grinned at the guy and shook his hand. "I'd like you to meet my little brother, Harris Xander. Xander, this is my old Principle Takanaka."

Xander smiled and gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you Takanaka-san."

Takanaka blinked, his gaze going back and forth between them. "Brother?"

Yusuke's grin grew bigger and he shrugged. "Surprised?"

Before Xander could explain Atsuko appeared out of nowhere and draped herself on his arm. "Xander-chan! Come dance with me." She giggled; the woman was way past tipsy and fast approaching drunk.

"Uh..."

"Come on, everyone else is dancing." Without waiting for a response she dragged him to the center of the room to join the other dancers, and started to swing him around. Xander couldn't be sure but he could have sworn he heard Yusuke laughing at him.

Atsuko was nice enough...when she was sober anyway. As a drunk she was insane and her version of dancing was to swing him around like a rag doll by his arms. He briefly wondered if the sake he'd had at the ceremony would be making a reappearance as the room spun by in flashes of light.

When the world suddenly stopped all he saw was Kurama's sympathetic face. Kind green eyes winked at him before giving his attention to Atsuko.

"Atsuko-san. May I have this dance?"

Xander could have kissed the guy, or at least knelt down and worshiped his intervention, but Atsuko had already latched onto her next victim and was swinging away. He so owed Kurama, but first he needed to sit down.

The room still tried to tilt and trip him as he made his way to the nearest table, where Kuwabara and Hiei just happened to be sitting. He collapsed in a chair beside them and Hiei leaned over from Kuwabara's lap to hand him a cup.

"If it's sake I'm throwing it in your face." Xander warned.

Hiei smirked. "It's water."

"Oh thank _god!_" He grinned at Hiei and accepted the water, and sipped at it slowly.

"Better fortify yourself kid." Kuwabara snickered. "Botan's headed this way."

"Oh geeze." He barely had time to hand the water back to Hiei before Botan whisked him away. Luckily her dancing was nothing like her flying and at least followed the music the band was playing.

All the girls wanted to dance with him; he'd never been so popular in his life. Shizuru towered over him and he did his best to lead, though he'd never been to a formal dance. Keiko was sympathetic and gently led him through a couple of dances to give him some idea of what he was supposed to be doing. This made dancing with Yukina a breeze and he didn't step on her feet even once. And he immediately missed her calming presence when he found himself surrounded. It seemed every single woman in the room approached him for a dance and he suspected it had something to do with the gossip going around. They all wanted to know if he was really Yusuke's younger brother. Evidently the women decided he was mysterious and foreign, always cooing his name and giggling. It was creepy, in a flattering sort of way.

Finally he managed to get away from his new fan club and rejoined Kuwabara and Hiei at their table.

"You do know this is Urameshi and Keiko-chan's party." Kuwabara stated with a grin.

"Tell that to all the ladies with octopus hands." Xander muttered and accepted the water Hiei handed him. "You guys haven't danced yet."

Hiei leveled him with a look. "I don't-"

"Yes you do, come on chibi." Kuwabara grinned as he led Hiei away. Hiei rolled his eyes and sent a glare toward Xander who laughed, but he allowed his lover to have his way.

They were an interesting pair, Hiei just coming up to Kuwabara's shoulders, though his hair made him appear taller.. A flash of blue caught his eye and he laughed again as Botan waltzed Keiko across the dance floor. Keiko grinned and waved at him. So caught up in watching them he nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Xander-san." Kurama's voice was soft as he smiled down at him.

"What?"

Kurama gave a small bow, his smile never wavering. "May I have this dance?"

Xander raised a brow at the request, wondering if Kurama had been dipping into the sake in-between dances. But what the heck, it was a party right? And Kurama was a nice guy and part of Yusuke's pack. Besides, even Hiei was dancing now. "Sure."

Kurama practically beamed at him as he led the younger man to the dance floor.

Dancing with Kurama was...different. The man could move, and led Xander through some complicated steps that he didn't even know he was capable of. It was nice, dancing without tripping or flailing like a complete geek. He wondered though, about the looks Yusuke kept sending their way as he danced with Shizuru.

Yusuke was seriously starting to wonder about Kurama.

"There is attraction there. Though the kid is pretty oblivious." Shizuru murmured.

"Yeah...I noticed."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Let Kurama flirt. He won't catch Xander's heart so easily."

Yusuke gave her a curious look. "So they won't be lovers?"

"I didn't say that, but I can't see any permanence in their future. Does it bother you that Kurama wants him?"

"Not in the sense you mean. Xander's just a kid...and he's lived through a lot. He deserves..."

"Someone special who will take on hell itself for him."

Yusuke nearly froze, but she urged him to keep dancing. "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him. "I've been looking after Kuwabara since our parents died. I knew that I'd never be able to hand him over to just anyone." Their eyes drifted toward Kuwabara and Hiei who were still dancing. "But the right person, well demon anyway, came along and I'm not worried about my little brother's heart." She smirked. "But Hiei knows if he breaks it I'll kill him."

"Huh."

"Xander will find his own way. So let Kurama flirt while he can."

xxx

Keiko collapsed on the couch in their apartment.

"Glad it's over?"

She smiled at her husband. "Yeah."

Yusuke grinned back at her and sat beside her. "We really know how to throw a party."

"More like it threw us."

"Yeah...but you knew you were asking for trouble keeping my mom in a room full of booze."

Keiko giggled. "Poor Xander, I thought she was going to send him into orbit."

"Good thing Kurama came to his rescue."

"They looked good together."

"Kurama and Xander?"

Keiko nodded. "It was sweet, but I don't think Xander is as taken with Kurama as Kurama is taken with him."

"Shizuru said something like that."

Keiko shrugged. "What will happen, will happen."

Yusuke groaned. "Don't get all prophetic on me Keiko." He shifted and laid his head in her lap. They staid like that for a while, simply enjoying the novelty of quiet bliss in their new home. Yusuke sighed in content when Keiko slipped her fingers into his hair.

"Did you ever find out what Xander was hiding?"

"Hmm? Oh...Yeah. Evidently he and his friends averted the Apocalypse."

Her fingers froze in his hair. "You're kidding."

"Nope. A bunch of kids, a vampire, a librarian and a computer teacher saved the world from an army of vampires and kept hell from being unleashed on the human realm."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And we thought our lives were interesting." He grinned at her. "I have a present for you."

She raised a brow at him. "Really."

"Yeah." He got up and disappeared into the bedroom, and returned with a rectangular package about two inches thick. "Here."

She took the gift from his hands and set it on her lap before carefully pulling the paper away from a plain white box. She lifted the top off and stared at the painting.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes teared up and she set it aside before launching herself into his arms. "Where did you find it?"

Yusuke hugged her tight, and kissed her neck. "In Sunnydale. The mother of one of Xander's friends runs an art gallery." He laughed. "I'll take you there some time."

Keiko pulled back, her smile wide and shining. "I'd like that." Her look turned mischievous. "We should turn in. We have an early flight tomorrow." She stepped out of his arms and headed toward the bedroom.

"It's not that early." He grumbled. "Come on Keiko, it's our-"

She giggled and winked at him over her shoulder. "Only if you catch me." With that she dashed into the room, and he laughed as he followed her.

xxx

Xander waved at Botan and Shizuru as they parted ways, an intoxicated Atsuko draped between them. The drunken woman was still swaying, trying to dance with her escorts as they headed toward her apartment.

This left Xander alone with Kurama; who had offered to walk him to the Yukimura shop where he'd be staying for the next week. Xander was kind of looking forward to helping Keiko's folks in the shop; they were like the perfect parents. And insisted that he call them ka-san and tou-san, which was all kinds of cool.

He was in his own world, wondering what new dishes the Yukimura's were going to introduce him to, because hey, food is good, when Kurama said his name.

"Xander-san."

Xander blinked and looked up into warm green eyes. "Yeah?"

"I think that you are very special." Xander started to protest but Kurama kept talking. "To face what you do every day on the Hellmouth...is remarkable. Many would run in the face of such danger."

Xander snorted. "Many do, and they live."

"You're alive."

"Jesse isn't."

Kurama sighed and looped his arm with Xander's. "I'm truly sorry for your loss. Life is so fleeting for humans, and each parting of ways is heart breaking."

"And you know this how?" Xander asked.

"This body is human. I came to it by chance. You must understand that my true form was injured and I was desperate. I was nearly a thousand years old and when I was suddenly faced with death I was frightened beyond anything I had ever felt. I escaped to this realm and came across a woman named Shiori who had just discovered she was pregnant. She was my salvation; a soul had not yet taken residence in her baby yet. So I did, and I was born again as a human."

"Whoa. That's..."

"Wrong?" Kurama asked with sad eyes, as if he were expecting to be judged.

Xander shook his head. "Well...not really. It's not like you killed anybody for your second chance."

"Perhaps not, but it was a selfish move." He chuckled.

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh yes. Being human is the best thing that ever happened to me. This time I grew up with a mother's love. Shiori, my Mother, is the most important person in my life. I nearly lost her once, she was sick, dying in a hospital bed. That's when I met Yusuke. Hiei, another demon, and I stole three treasures from a well guarded vault in Reikai. The treasure I took was called the Forlorn Hope. It was a sentient mirror that granted one wish for a price."

"I'm not liking where this is going."

"My wish was to save my mother's life, by offering my own. Yusuke stopped me, he'd recently come back to life you see. And while he was dead he'd witnessed Atsuko's sorrow over his death. He screamed at me that no mother should experience that kind of loss, and as I made my wish, he demanded that the Forlorn Hope take his life instead of mine."

"Jesus."

"Indeed. Yusuke rarely thinks in a time of crisis. He simply acts. However the Forlorn Hope was so moved by Yusuke's sacrifice that it granted my wish, without taking either of our lives."

Xander shuddered. "The crazy, it definitely runs in the family."

"You were very brave to force Angelus like you did."

Xander shook his head. "All I had was a cross. Not my brightest idea ever."

"Still, you are much like your brother, men of action, both of you."

"Men of crazy suicidal action maybe." Xander snickered, and stopped walking. "We're here. This would be my stop." He looked up at Kurama. "Thanks for walking me home. I'm still iffy on the streets around here."

Kurama smiled that soft smile at him again, like he had a secret he wanted to share. Xander pulled his arm away and started to go inside. "Night Kurama."

Kurama pulled him back and hugged him. Xander was frozen for a moment, and let Kurama stand back again. His eyes widened when he felt soft lips press against his forehead.

"Uh...Kurama?"

Kurama pulled back, that smile still on his face. "Good night Xander." He let go then and walked away. Xander watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

Xander could feel his face burn as all the smiles, conversations, and the dancing made something click into place. Kurama had been flirting with him all this time. He smacked his forehead, glad the street was deserted, and grumbled.

"Somehow...I never saw that coming."

XXX


	6. Chapter 5

Prophecy Breaker  
calikocat  
word count: 3550

Disclaimer: Buffy and YuYu Hakusho do not belong to me.

Pairings: Yusuke/Keiko, Hiei/Kuwabara

Author's Notes: The End.

XXX

Two days later found Xander busy and happily waiting tables, greeting customers, and learning how to cook. As a teenage boy he was in heaven, it was like a dream come true to be surrounded by food for the better part of the day. He was learning so much that he was already wondering which grocery stores back in the Dale had international sections. He'd never paid attention before, but now that he was learning a valued skill he wanted to keep it up. Not to mention he wouldn't have to depend on his mom's sometimes iffy culinary skills.

Tou-san waved him over and Xander approached the counter, only to walk around it to deposit the dirty dishes he was carrying into the sink. "Is table seven's order ready?"

"Ka-san will take care of it. Go check on table three, see if they want something sweet before they leave."

Xander nodded and headed toward the small table for two, a smile already on his face. The women looked familiar and it took a couple of seconds to place their faces, but it came to him as he approached their table. He had danced with them both at the wedding.

That had happened a lot the past two days since the wedding. It seemed that almost every woman he danced with showed up at the shop at least once, sometimes twice. Evidently he was still a popular subject among the single women in the area. It was still creepy; if the Hellmouth wasn't across the ocean he'd blame their strange behavior on it. Why didn't women find him this interesting at home?

He kept up his smile, which wasn't hard as he loved working in the shop and the Yukimura's had practically adopted him. "Would you like anything else? Something sweet? We have some coffee jello already made." The women giggled and nodded and he promised to return with their treats in hand.

Coffee jello was his personal favorite desert that the Yukimura's had taught him how to make. What could be better than jello with caffeine? Nothing that's what. It was no time at all before he had retrieved the confection from the fridge and had delivered it to the women who smiled and batted their lashes at him.

The not so subtle flirting was starting to get annoying, the women really needed to work on their technique, maybe even take lessons. Kurama could teach them a thing or two...not that Xander was encouraging Kurama. At least he didn't think he was encouraging his brother's friend. But as he told Giles in a conversation the day before, he was in uncharted territory.

"Hey Giles."

"Xander, hello. How was the wedding?"

"It was interesting."

"Oh?"

"I think I danced with every available woman in town. Evidently I'm very exotic, which is weird cause I look like Yusuke."

"Something different can always be seen as a novelty. Other than your sudden popularity, how have you been? Working hard in the shop?"

"It's been great. I'm learning all sorts of stuff, like how to make Tempura, Okonomiyaki, and Korokke, but that's not why I called." He blushed and hoped that the screen on the communicator didn't show it.

"Oh?"

"Uh, remember how you wanted me to keep you updated on the Kurama situation?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Have there been any more incidents where your shadow reacted?"

"Nah, nothing like that. I think I've got it convinced that Kurama is on the home team, which is good."

"Then what's bothering you? It's not as if he's evil since he's your brother's friend." He paused as if to ponder his statement. "Although he is also friends with Botan and she can be rather devious."

Xander coughed. "He uh...he likes me, as in like-likes me."

Giles gave him a look. "For a moment pretend I'm not sixteen and need a translator."

"Uh...he's been flirting...with me."

"Oh...Oh! Well...what does Yusuke think?" Giles wouldn't meet his eyes over the communicator and Xander watched as he took his glasses off, probably to polish them.

Xander gave him a shrug. "I've only heard from them once since they left for Okinawa and the subject never came up. But Yusuke didn't say anything at the reception after Kurama and I danced...and he sort of walked me home...to the Yukimura's."

"Have you encouraged him? Other than dancing with him of course." He replaced his glasses.

"Hey, it was a party and everybody was dancing. And I totally owed him for saving me from Yusuke's mom." Giles gave him a raised brow. "I have no idea if I've encouraged him."

"Xander."

"Hey, a guy is flirting with me. A demon guy. I'm still surprised that I'm not freaking out more than I am. Actually the fact that I'm not freaking out should be enough to freak me out...but I got nothin'. No wiggins here."

Giles sighed. "Just remember that kitsune are somewhat possessive and try not to encourage him."

"Yeah, yeah. You realize I'm clueless to this kinda thing. Uncharted waters here."

"Just do your best, and you'll be fine...probably."

Xander shook the memory away as he cleared a table and started washing dishes. He really didn't know what to do about Kurama. He was a nice guy and his brother's friend, he was cool, and Xander didn't feel awkward around him. It was a mystery and he really didn't want to poke at it much.

"Table ten's order is ready!"

"I got it!" Xander pushed away the serious contemplating; he'd worry about the Kurama situation later.

xxx

Kuwabara rubbed at his head, willing his headache to go away as he walked down the street. He'd stayed at cram school later than usual and had missed the bus to his neighborhood. It wasn't too far to walk, but he liked the convenience of riding the bus. He sighed and shouldered his backpack higher and walked along the mostly empty side walk. The Yukimura shop wasn't far, a couple of blocks out of his way, and Hiei wouldn't mind him detouring if he brought home food. Having made up his mind he started to turn down an alley, intending to use an old short cut. However the sound of voices made him pause, and he could only think of one reason why a bunch of guys would be secluded in an alley. A fight was probably about to start. He almost changed his mind when a familiar energy caught his attention, with a sigh he decided to rescue the kid. It would be bad if Uremeshi's brother got wailed on.

The first thing he saw was Xander swerving to avoid a muscled arm that snaked out to grab him. He absently nodded in approval, the kid was good at dodging, but he wasn't fighting back...and that was just...odd. He looked so much like Yusuke, but was so different in so many ways...though there were some similarities. Kuwabara sighed as Xander was eventually snagged by his assailants, unable to dodge them all at once.

As they started to drag him further down the alley Kuwabara cleared his throat. "Aren't you guys a little old for bullying? We're not in junior high anymore." He recognized the five of them from his own gang days; a couple still wore old tattered school jackets. They recognized him immediately, as did Xander.

"Thank god I'm saved!" Xander grinned.

Kuwabara nodded at him. "Just like your brother, can't stay out of trouble."

"Hey, I was just running an errand. They started it." Xander pouted before glaring as one of the thugs dumped the package they'd taken from him on the ground. "Hey, that tofu's for dinner!" They ignored him and focused on Kuwabara.

"Hey Kuwabara."

"Long time no see."

"Yeah, haven't seen you on the streets in a while."

"What are you doing here? Heard you went straight?"

One snickered. "Not what I heard. Where's your boyfriend?"

"I meant that he graduated, idiot. He's a valuable member of society now. Isn't that right Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not that you drop outs would know."

"Yeah, yeah. That's right, look down on us, just like everyone else. What happened to you man? You used to be a real rebel."

He shrugged. "I grew up, which is more than I can say for you. Let the kid go will ya."

The leader spit on the pavement between them. "What's this pipsqueak to you?"

Kuwabara grinned. "You guys blind as well as stupid? Can't you see the resemblance?" They all looked at one another, confusion clear on their faces. Xander continued to glare at his captors, who looked again at Kuwabara. "Not to me you idiots. To Urameshi."

Their attention returned to Xander who gave them his best scowl. It must have been somewhat effective because they let go of him.

The leader sneered at Kuwabara. "What's this kid got to do with Urameshi?"

Another studied Xander closely. "He does kind of look like him. What's their connection?"

Kuwabara snickered. "He's Urameshi's kid brother."

The silence in the alley was deafening. Xander gazed at them in surprise, he knew Yusuke had a reputation...but damn.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara was practically gloating. It wasn't often he got to surprise the hell out of a bunch of has-beens still hanging onto their glory days. "Come on Xander. Keiko's folks are probably wondering where you are."

Xander bent down to retrieve the tofu when the leader grabbed his arm. "Urameshi's not around and it'd be nice to get one up on him. For old time's sake."

Kuwabara dropped his backpack and was in the guy's face before he could say another word. He lifted the suddenly trembling man up off the ground by his shirt collar, Xander tugged his own arm out of the jerk's grasp. "Urameshi may not be here; but I am." He smiled and it wasn't a friendly look. In fact the rest of them all scrambled to get away, completely ignoring Xander and leaving their boss on his own as Kuwabara shook him, his feet kicking at air. Xander was suddenly aware of how tall Kuwabara was, it wasn't something you really noticed because he was such a nice guy...but suddenly he could see why the other guys had run away like demons were at their heels.

Kuwabara was practically snarling in the leader's face and the guy looked ready to faint. "In fact, as Urameshi's best friend and former rival, it's kinda my job to keep an eye on his family when he's away. You mess with this kid again, and you won't be around to worry about what Urameshi will do to you when he gets back from his honeymoon. Got it?"

"I got it! I got it!" Kuwabara threw him down the alley and the guy tripped over his own feet as he tried to run away.

Xander gaped at him. "That...was...awesome! And thanks by the way."

Kuwabara gave him a weird look before retrieving his backpack. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Xander blinked at him. "I don't fight much. As in not at all except vampires, and that requires a stake, an ax, or holy water. Or if you're Buffy, an exacto knife."

Kuwabara shook his head. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Xander grabbed the packaged tofu from the ground and followed him out of the alley. "I'm glad you were in the area."

"Me too. You really need to learn how to defend yourself."

Xander shrugged. "I do okay. Like I said I'm not used to fighting humans, and I was more worried about getting the tofu home. We're having stir-fry tonight."

Kuwabara nodded; his face thoughtful. "You busy later?"

Xander gazed up at him, suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

"I can show you some moves, it might help you on the Hellmouth, because the bad guy won't always be a demon." Xander gave him a puzzled look. "One of the guys we faced was the one who killed Urameshi, that's when he died a second time." He glowered at the memory. "The guy, Sensui, was human. He was crazy, had multiple personalities, and tried to end the world." Kuwabara waited while Xander contemplated that.

"Wow...intense. I guess it would be good to do more than swing an ax around. It would help with the vampires too. I mean I can throw a punch, and I'm good at dodging, but knowing how to fight would make patrolling easier." Xander nodded. "Come by after dinner in a few hours, I should be done with my chores by then."

Kuwabara nodded. "I'll be there."

"So you and Yusuke really had some wild times back in the day." Xander smirked.

"The stories I could tell." Kuwabara laughed. "Hell, I'll tell you one while you fix me something to go. Hiei's waiting at home, but food will put him in a better mood."

"You got a deal."

xxx

The next day it was all Xander could do to keep up his usual bouncy routine. He was exhausted; Kuwabara's training was nothing to sneeze at. In fact, if he were a betting man he figured Kuwabara could probably run circles around Buffy. The guy moved faster than any vampire he'd ever seen, and he knew Kuwabara was holding back, his movements were so controlled that Xander was in awe. What was really scary was that Kuwabara claimed to be the weakest among them. Evidently Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were loads more powerful.

It made him feel even more insignificant than standing next to Buffy. And he never realized how not in shape he was until Kuwabara had taken his shirt off to spar with him. Buffy was...well buff, but she was still female and all curves. Not Kuwabara...he was built like a brick house, nothing soft about him.

Xander shook those thoughts away when he felt eyes on him. He looked up into those eyes and blinked, they were a familiar green. Kurama.

"Hello Xander."

"Hi."

"You seem to be moving slowly today. Are you feeling well?"

"Just a little sore." He blushed. "Uh...from training...Kuwabara's teaching me how to fight." Kurama's eyes narrowed just a bit. "I had a run in with some guys last night...he scared them off."

"Did they hurt you?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Will you relax? I'm no stranger to being bullied. It's been happening since I was in diapers. It takes more than a little shoving to scare me." Kurama's eyes only narrowed more, Xander met his gaze. "I'm not some damsel in distress."

The statement made the fox look away and he coughed in embarrassment. "I realize that."

"You want your usual tea?" Xander asked.

"Please."

Xander nodded and put the kettle on and waited on a few more tables until the water was hot and the tea was made. When he returned Kurama seemed to have composed himself.

"Are you busy this evening?"

Xander blinked as he set the tea on the table. "Kuwabara is giving me a break tonight. He's got cram school till way late, and can I just say the very idea of cram school fills me with juvenile terror."

Kurama chuckled. "Would you like to go for a walk then? Perhaps some ice cream?"

He froze. "Are you asking me out? Like on a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?" Kurama smiled, giving nothing away.

"I'm not sure...this is...new." Xander blushed.

"It's just a walk. Friends go on walks, and go for ice cream." He sipped his tea.

Xander nodded. Getting ice cream was a time honored tradition between himself and Willow. "Sure. Why not...just as friends."

The beaming smile Kurama gave him made him wonder if Giles would consider this encouragement.

xxx

The walk as it turned out, was nice. The park was inviting in the twilight, the lights just starting to flicker on in the fading daylight. They'd gone for ice cream first, cones that would be easy to eat as they walked and talked. He'd been nervous about this since Kurama's visit earlier in the day, but now he was relaxed as they walked side by side, Kurama's hand occasionally ghosting close enough to brush against his.

"How is your ice cream?"

"It's good."

Kurama nodded. "I want you to try something."

"Okay."

Kurama smiled and tugged something out of his hair; he opened his hand and showed Xander a seed.

"The hell?"

"Foxes and other animal type spirits are well known for their affinity with plants. Watch." He left his hand open and the seed started to glow as it grew into a flower. "Hold out your ice cream."

"Why?"

"The pollen is a delicacy."

Xander waited a moment, but figured that Kurama wouldn't try to drug him and held out his chocolate ice cream cone. Kurama smiled and shook the flower over it before reversing the process until it was a seed once more. Tentatively Xander tasted the pink pollen covering his ice cream, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Cherry flavored pollen?"

Kurama laughed. "That flower is only found in Reikai, Botan occasionally brings me seeds."

"That's a pretty neat trick."

"I know a few more; I'll save them for another time." Kurama seemed very pleased with himself.

Xander nodded, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "I know I'm not away from the Hellmouth much...but I was wondering why I haven't seen a single vampire here."

Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment. "I myself have only seen a few since I came to live here. I believe there are simply too many stronger adversaries. With Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and myself all living in the area they simply don't come here. There is also a strong Miko a few districts away at the Higurashi Shrine, vampires usually don't last long in this part of Japan."

That actually made sense. If he were a vampire this part of Tokyo wouldn't even be on his list of places to visit. He refocused on what Kurama had said. "Higurashi Shrine?"

"It's high up on a hill on sacred ground, and from what I've heard the Miko is powerful enough that she can reduce vampires to ashes simply by touching them."

"So she's like a giant holy object?"

"In a way. She also places wards on on the businesses in her neighborhood to protect her neighbors from vampires and other nasty things."

"Like what Genkai has on her mountain?"

"Similar. Why the interest?"

Xander shrugged. "Vampires can't enter a home without an invite. But other things can just waltz right in."

Kurama looked thoughtful. "It only takes a minimum of Reikei to make a basic spell-ward. I could show you how to make them."

Xander stopped walking and focused his gaze on Kurama. "Really?"

Kurama looked back at the boy and smiled softly. "If you want."

Xander nodded. "That would come in handy."

"I could also introduce you to a few plants that would help keep your home safe."

"Like a watch dog?"

Kurama chuckled and looped his arm through Xander's and Xander let him. "Something like that."

Xander gulped, not encouraging someone that was so nice was really hard.

xxx

Koenma sipped his tea, savoring the flavor for a moment before sighing in content. Genkai sat next to him as they watched the sky turn pink over the forest as the sun set. "Genkai, have you ever heard of a prophecy being broken?"

"No, why?" She asked, sipping at her own tea.

"It's a rare thing. It takes a special kind of person to do it."

Genkai nodded. "That boy is of Raizen's line, and the dimwit's brother. I think that qualifies as special."

"True, but he also befriended a Slayer and lives on a highly active Hellmouth. She died and he brought her back."

Genkai smirked. "It may be interesting to see what he does next."

Koenma frowned. "That worries me...once a human steps away from the mold, and breaks away from the path the fates have written for him...He can't undo it. Xander has made them aware of him. They don't like it when someone messes with their plans. There's always a price."

Genkai was silent for a moment as if lost in thought. "But that boy...there is something about him... I'd like to see the fates try and stop him."

Koenma snorted. "He'll walk all over them."

Genkai nodded and glanced at him. "And give them puppy eyes."

Koenma choked on his tea, spluttering. "You heard about that?!"

Genkai nodded again. "You're pathetic."

"Shut up."

XXX

Oh. My. God. It's done. XD


End file.
